United States Patent Application Publication US 2006/0074530 to Meyers et al. discloses a system and method for controlling an automotive vehicle. A number of sensors are used to detect a potential roll over condition. In response to the potential roll over condition, active differentials may be used alone or in addition to braking to prevent the vehicle from rolling over.